a heartless mom
by Jaspersheart
Summary: rose finally tells her mom off in the class room in front of everyone.takes place in frost bite.:
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire academy**

**So this just popped up in my head today. It takes place in frostbite**

The woman standing in front of my class was my mother. What the fuck was she doing here? Oh wait the nobles are here so they have their guardians with them and my mother so happened to be one of those god forsaken guardians. I looked around me to see that every student in the class was gapping as if they were trying to catch flies and it irritated me. I knew she must have seen me but her attention was otherwise occupied. She had on black jeans and a white t-shirt that was covered with the most boring jeans jacket I have ever seen. She was only five feet tall, so she looked dwarfed by the rest of the guardians. Our instructor who had the most fucked up attitude explained that they were going to share life experiences with us. blah blah blah I don't really give a shit. The old guy went first and said something about sunshine and a restaurant the story ended happily. When it was my mother's turn a scowl spread across my face before she even said a word, a scowl that grew worse when she started talking. I swear if I didn't believe that she was incapable of having an imagination for it- and her bad choice of clothing I would have thought she was lying. It was an epic fucking tale, the kind that gets made into movies. She talked about her charge lord szelsky, and his wife had attended a ball

Put on by another prominent royal family. Then she starts the bragging about how she found one of the strigoi that was stalking the party and she "alerted" the other guardians whatever. But what caught my attention was the fact that the class was in awe as she spoke. Mouths still hanging, eyes start bugging and not a sound could be heard. Typical. I appeared to be the only one to think she was talking utter bull shit. When she finished, a couple dozen hands shot up as the class prepped her for techniques, whether she was freaked, ect. After about the twelfth question, I couldn't help it I raised my hand. It took her a god damn while to notice and call on me. She seemed astonished to find me in this class, big whoop. " So guardian Hathaway," I said " has anyone ever died on your watch, cause it's not so nice to die.?" I asked she just glared at me. " What do you mean?" She asked through clenched teeth. I just smiled at her " I mean exactly what I said, has anyone ever died on your watch?" All the eyes in the room turned to me. My mother was momentarily at loss for words. "What is the point of your question?" she asked annoyed " Just answer the question." I said equally annoyed at her. All of a sudden I felt lissa's emotions get closer to me so I looked towards the door breaking my glare with my mother. Five seconds later I saw a gasping for air lissa in the door way looking straight at me. "Don't you even dare do that Rosemary." She said sternly. When she uses my first name you know she was serious. When I looked back at my mom she looked confused, matter of fact everyone looked confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**so what was rose gonna do? Read and find out.**

All I could do was just look at her " Lissa" I said trying to think of something to say. "no rosemary." lissa said it was the first time she talked to me like that "why?" I asked pouting glancing at my mother who just stood there looking all mighty and shit " So she listened to her friend but not her own mother?" Janine my mother said so I just glared at her causing lissa to growl at her because of all the anger I was feeling " Roza stop you are making things for Vasilissa worse." Demitri said after three seconds of my anger I wanted to get mad at him but I knew he was right. Everyone was still staring at the two of us. Well mostly me.(**everyone knows about lissa's power to bring things to life because of victor) **while I calmed the fuck down. When I was calm I walked over to lissa and said " She has a right to know lissa even though I'm not her biggest fan they all have a right to know." she just nodded giving me permission to tell them. When I turned back around to my mother I saw everyone was still gapping "Can you guys stop with the gapping already god you are not fish" I said irritated. Some people just scoffed at me some just started whispering about crap "Vasilissa Dragomir that was no way to treat a guardian.' Our fucked up instructor said " Oh boohoo leave her alone it's my fault" I said exasperated with this man. " I fail to see how that was your fault Rosemarie." My mother said looking up at me. Yes looking up because I am seven inches taller than her, " Do you think you know everything?" I asked and she held her head high and said " No I don't but I do know about my daughter." She said matter of factly. I just rolled my eyes at her " Oh really? What do you know about me other than the fact that you are my mother?" I said with a raised eye brow. She scoffed at me. I could tell that everyone in the room is watching like they're at the fucking theatre, now all they need is popcorn. " I know that you kidnapped the princess over there and ran away from the school." She said matter o factly again causing me to laugh in her face "Stop embarrassing me in public" she said causing me to laugh " Me, embarrass you that is funny because you are just embarrassing yourself….fyi I did not kidnap her I took her away from here to protect her from her own uncle who had his men stalk her, who put a charm on me, who tried to kill her because she didn't want to heal him. So get your facts straight before you talk." I sneered at her she just looked angry ready to burst and I knew that she was about to. 5..4..3..2..1. " You are the worst daughter anyone could have." She shouted in my face loud and clear. So no one can tell me she was nice I just kept on smiling and sat on the teachers desk " Actually Janine the Dragomirs loved me like a daughter they have been more of parent to than you ever were, plus since you think that I'm the worst daughter ever this news I have for you should make you happy. But first what would you do if I died? I asked.


	3. Chapter 3

She just looked at me smiling. "if you died?" she asked "yes what would you do if I died?' I said filing my nails. "if you died I would by the happiest but saddest mom in the world." She said grinning. I looked over her head to look at everyone else and all I saw was shock. "you see Demitri I told you she was heartless but you didn't believe me." I said as I shook my head at Demitri. When I looked back at my mother she was grimacing because she got caught. "any who Janine then my news will make you the happiest mom on earth." I said. When I was about to speak again I was interrupted by the elderly guardian "don't try to kill yourself child you'll just be giving her what she wants." He said pleadingly. I just waved him off 'I'm not trying to kill myself, it's not like I can die anyway." I said Janine just frowned not getting my logic. "how is that supposed o make me happy?' she asked " Janine, Janine, Janine , you can't kill what's already dead." I sneered the end of it vanishing to the back of the class. I heard multiple gasps when I did. "when did you die?" Demitri asked with a pained voice and expression. I instantly wanted to hold him and tell him it was alrite. "I died two years ago in that car accident along with mr and mrs dragomir and their son. I pushed lissa outta the car so that she wouldn't get hurt. So I died instead of her." I said glumly. Everyone was silent and then the bell rang for the end of class. " now if you'll excuse me I have some errands to run, but if any of leak a word of this out I will personally bring you over to my side and it's not pretty over here." I said looking everyone in the eye and disappearing to god knows where.


	4. Chapter 4

I'll think about it

:p but thanks for reading


End file.
